


Valentines Day Sketches

by FoxyLove



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: (but still joins in on planning to tease and prank Naruto), And Shika is just like a disappointed mother, Cute, Digital Art, Fluff, I have a HC where Sai just really likes to tease and pick on Naruto all the time, M/M, Rare Pairings, Short & Sweet, Sweet, Well I think it's sweet and, artwork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:14:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29439552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxyLove/pseuds/FoxyLove
Summary: I really like the Shikamaru and Sai rare pair cuz I think they’d be cute together 🥺 ❤️ (I'm also open to do requests of other pairings as well)~ ~Here's mytumblr. Happy Valentines day everybody!
Relationships: Can be platonic or romantic really, Nara Shikamaru/Sai, Or just two bros chillin' and vibin' together, whichever you prefer - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	Valentines Day Sketches

**Author's Note:**

> I really like the Shikamaru and Sai rare pair cuz I think they’d be cute together 🥺 ❤️ (I'm also open to do requests of other pairings as well)
> 
> ~ ~
> 
> Here's my [tumblr](https://gay-shit-i-draw.tumblr.com/). Happy Valentines day everybody!


End file.
